The Asylum
by Insanity Ignited
Summary: Gwyn is a nurse in a government asylum. One day, she gets to meet one of the most interesting patients she's ever met- and her fascination might as well increase when she discovers that's he's a bionic superhuman. (Mental!ChaseXOC) Rated T for violence in some chapters. Whole family involved.


**So, here's another Chase X OC story in the shop! As if fanfiction doesn't have enough of those. XD First this was going to be a you-based story, but the Guidelines said no, then it was going to be a third person story with you as the main character, but then I just gave up and decided to do it the normal way. XD**

**I'm a boring drone, aren't I? :p Let's get started! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: New Entry**_

* * *

White walls with a matching floor, white shelves and twin-toned desk and chair- Gwyneth certainly had to request a change of color someday. The gloomy room that caved her brightened up with a warm, orange glow flowing in from the sole window which glanced upon the setting sun. The sun shone the last of its dying light on her figure, casting shadows upon the monotonous walls and giving her the appearance of a silhouette. Her auburn hair danced to the calm breeze brushing past her face as her pen scribbled words on the sheet of paper lying on the desk. Letting go of the pen with a small sigh, she stretched her arms as her stiff muscles flexed and drove a pleasant feeling which traveled all the way down her spine.

It was a lazy late afternoon, and the other interns had already left. Except her, since she worked a long-hours job to cater her needs as a teenager, and she wasn't an intern. She was a sixteen year old girl, living with her family which consisted solely of her parents and herself. The only reason she had to get a job was because she wanted to save up on college money, as well as for leisure in her later years. Why did she apply for a job in the Mission Creek Asylum? Well, for starters, it was currently the only place that was hiring near her house. Second, the pay was also a considerable amount for the distance and the work, leaving it to be a suitable work place. Her co-workers were friendly and all of them went along well. She was a nurse- she was there to assist the patients in the 'hospital' whenever they got hurt or developed a sickness. It was actually pretty common for her to get patients- their medicines often had side effects which needed to be softened for their health and well-being. She were friendly and kind to all of them, even though some were psychopaths who could kill her at first sight if had the chance.

Right now, Gwyn was filling up some reports on recent activity and the health of her patients. There were quite a lot to fill, but she had time. She worked from 3:30 PM- a half hour after her school, Mission Creek High, ended- till 7 PM. She got day-offs on weekends, but sometimes she was called in due to emergencies, which was rare.

She just about to go back to her papers, when all of a sudden, someone knocked on the office door. "Enter," she called out. The door creaked open and she saw one of her male colleagues, Roger Wells, standing there. Roger was a tall, light-haired man around the age of twenty-five. He was married to woman who worked in a local boutique, and they were a happy couple planning to start a family. They lived in an apartment on the outskirts of Mission Creek, but were close to each of their work locations. Roger was a kind, gentle man who wouldn't hurt an ant, which was one of the reasons he was in charge of taking care of the patients.

He walked in, greeting her with a smile which she happily returned. "Good afternoon, Gwyn. Hope you're doing well," he started.

"Good afternoon. I'm doing just fine, Roger. Thanks." she answered. "What's up?"

"Well, there's a new patient admitted." She raised her eyebrow slightly. It had been pretty long since the hospital had a new patient. "I think you may know him- as almost everyone in the world does," This arose her interest. She straightened herr composure, displaying her undivided attention. "His name is Chase Davenport."

"Chase Davenport- as in the bionic superhuman?" She was confused and a little shocked at the same time.

"Yeah- haven't you heard? He kind went- um, insane day before yesterday," The truth be told, she _hadn't_ heard of this piece of news. "It was shown on the news channel last night, though." Oh, so _that's _why she hadn't heard of it. Due to late work hours, she often returned home too tired to do anything but eat dinner, take a shower and then lie in bed with her phone while waiting for her eyelids to feel droopy.

"What's his condition?"

"Apparently, he has a number of psychotic disorders ranging from mild schizophrenia and bipolarity- basically psychosis. He's under medications and sedatives right now, as he was pretty violent at the time of arrest."

She couldn't hold her mouth from hanging agape. Can a superhuman suffer from psychological disorders? Well, technically, it has been revealed that they have microchips at the back of their necks fused with the nervous system, but that can't really mean it also affects the brain, can it? Then again, Chase's main ability is super intelligence. Although, maybe his chip provides his brain the necessary information, while the brain simply stores it for later use. But how on Earth can he have a mental disorder when his main ability was superior intelligence, which consists of rational thinking?! All this was really making her brain full, and she was starting to get a little irritated with all this over-thinking.

"I'm guessing you're here because he's physically hurt in some way or the other?" she questioned after a while of thinking. Deciding not to throw questions at him and demanding answers which even he probably doesn't know, this was the only logical reply there was.

"Well, yes. He has some pretty bad wounds here and there. He needs a capsule to regenerate his bionics and heal his wounds faster as his chip helps with that, but since we don't have one here and we can't risk his wounds getting infected, so..." he trailed off. "Besides, with all the medications and sedatives, his chip must have gotten weakened too." She closed your mouth, which had been agape till even now, and let the rational part of her mind do the talking.

"Alright, bring him in here."

"Actually, you'll have to go there. He's currently unconscious." Gwyn nodded her headed and started to put her files away. Then, she grabbed her medical tool bag from one of the plain white shelves, and walked out of her small office room, the blond man being her helpful guide.

Lights flickered a little as the two of them etched closer to the dorm rooms. Like every other room in the entire the building, the hallways were also completely white. The overhead lights set an eerie mood to the pathway, yet she was quite used to it. The only color which drifted off the boring shade was that from the occasional framed painting hung every few meters. Not only were the patient's paintings were a vivid display of creativity to show the hospital's visitors, but also gave away an insight into the mind of its residents. The hospital took the comfort of visitors and patients very seriously, thus only the light, colorful paintings were hung up. A bright sight of creativity. As a fellow worker, she knew of the more darker, disturbing and sinister paintings kept away in one of the storerooms used for psychological insight to develop a more deeper insight into the minds of some patients suffering from severe disorders. She'd only ever been in that store room once, and she weren't planning on going again unless needed to. Not that she'll ever need to, after all, the first visit was only out of simple curiosity.

She realized that she had passed quite a few dorms now, and was being led into a 'special' hallway meant for the more... Violent and dangerous patients. Gwyneth gulped. Of course they would keep a bionic superhuman in there. She didn't really like entering this hallway. She had heard of the worker who was going in here for personal treatment of one of the patients in here, and he had come out with a broken hand and a swollen eye. One drop of security and who knows what could happen if one of the patients escaped. The ones here were psychopaths, extremely violent and could use anything around them as a weapon. Some of them were just plain out disturbing, hurting you mentally. The dorms weren't soundproof, she could hear the crash of something coming from behind one door, while another dorm rang an echo of maniacal laughter through the hallway.

Roger was also pretty nervous, she could see him biting his lip out of the corner of her eye. This area wasn't safe, everyone who worked here knew that. Visitors weren't allowed here without special security.

Suddenly, both of them halted. "This is it," She'd been too occupied with the nervousness radiating in her mind that she hadn't seen see the door at the very end of the hallway, which had some sort of horizontal beams guarding the door. At least she knew what those were- bionic signal interrupters. The media had revealed quite a lot about bionics since the Davenport team of bionic superhumans was revealed. There was a panel beside the door, out of reach from the beams. The light-eyed man went up to it and entered a numerical code, which gave access to authorized workers only. He then took an ID card out of his shirt pocket and held it in front of the scanner on the control panel. The beams flashed and disappeared, granting the two of them access to the door. Taking out a key from his pocket, he slid it into the keyhole and twisted it until a _click_ went off. Hand resting on the doorknob, he turned it, opening the door. She glanced at the door, which usually had a number plate to identify the dorm, but to her surprise, it had none.

The door opened with a silent creak, and Roger peeked his head into the room. He opened the door completely, allowing Gwyn a view of the dorm room. As usual, the room was completely white with not hint of color in it. Then, she spotted a color other than white. Metal chain restraints, coming out from the walls linked together and ended at handcuffs with held the wrists of a sixteen year old boy. He was almost just like the figure she saw on TV- brown, spiked up hair and tan skin. Except now, he was out of the black mission suit he was usually seen in and was wearing a plain white t-shirt with matching trousers- the asylum uniform. He had no footwear, except the light grey socks on tugging lightly by his ankles. His mouth was slightly open, revealing his perfect white upper teeth. His eyelids were closed, and his cheeks were flushed. She could tell he was sedated.

Along with his tired appearance, she could also see cuts and bruises staining his heavily muscled arms. She could tell there were more by the way the light cotton shirt stuck to his stomach and his white trousers were a little ridden up his calf, letting her view more wounds.

Gwyneth then broke the silence with a question. "How did he get these?"

The man beside you didn't break his gaze from Chase while replying, "Some were from his previous missions. some from the violent episodes he's been having, and others from," he took a pause, "his family," She gasped.

"Abused?"

"No, not on purpose at least. Turns out, his elder brother, Adam, the one who has super strength, used to pick on him a lot. We discovered that they used to 'play' a game called 'Bionic Brother Toss', which is exactly what it sounds like. His capsule healed him quickly and his bionics reduced the pain, but the use of bionic strength against him obviously damaged his body."

"...You think that's why he's suffering from psychosis?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. She realized this as a mental conflict. For what, she didn't know. "Maybe. Being constantly pained has resulted in manic disorders. Even if it was mostly mental pain. We took him to Mrs. Devigne once," she recognized the name as the psychologist's, "she tried to question him about everything that happened to him, but he stayed silent. Devigne must have hit a nerve at one of the questions, releasing an episode."

Episodes were sudden fits of violence and anger, at least in this case. Most episodes has the patients blacking out mentally, releasing a more threatening personality to come forward. This occurred in some aggressive bipolarity cases.

"He had a strange episode, though. Somehow, his bipolar personality had a deeper voice and more aggression."

"Have you questioned his family about their knowledge of his case yet?" she asked.

"We had told them of the psychosis, they have no knowledge about his episodes yet- at least that's what we think- since the first one happened after they left. We are planning to tell them on their next visit, though." She nodded slightly.

She walked a few more steps towards his resting body on the white bed. She could see his chest rising and falling in a smooth pattern. She slowly and carefully kneeled down on the floor next to the bed and opened her medical aid box. Taking out some disinfectants and bandages, she started her work. She took her time doing it, at school she excelled at biology. She had thought of becoming a doctor or surgeon once she graduates, but as for now Gwyn was a part time nurse at an asylum. She felt around his muscles, her face heating up a little.

She was nearly finished wrapping up his arm and starting on his other arm after taking out an anesthetic, when he flinched. She immediately backed away a little. Her blue-green orbs observed his body, looking for other signs of discomfort. A grunt escaped his lips and his forehead creased. He pursed his lips and his hand curled up into fists. She stood up and started stepping back, a worried expression on her face. She saw Roger also stiffening up a little.

All of a sudden, Chase's eyes snapped open. You could see absolute fury burning in his hazel irises and practically hear the mental alarm going off in his head. His eyes darted towards his wrists and he saw that they were restrained in handcuffs. She saw panic etching across his features as he sat up in the bed. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and he panted heavily. Either he'd just had a nightmare, or he was having a panic attack. Her face reflected his as she realized it might have been both. His head snapped to look at you and Roger, confusion written all over his features. The confusion switched to threatened as he got up from his bed. He eyed both of them, suspicion clear his hazel eyes.

Then, in a flash, she saw his fist twitch as he raised it and struck it towards her face. She snapped her eyes shut, waiting for the pain, but it never came. She opened one eye. His hand was now dropping beside him as he came to the realization that his attack has been restrained by the chains bonding his wrists. He never approached her as someone so violent, but then again, if you woke up in an unknown room and saw two strangers staring at you, one with some kind of syringe in their hand, you'd probably try to defend yourself too. She realized that he was doing just that- defending himself.

She froze and her teal eyes widened as he let out a dark chuckle, which soon erupted into crazy laughter. Then, out of nowhere, she saw a hand holding a syringe reach out to him and plunge into his skin. She turned her head to see that Roger was no longer at your side, but standing beside a woozy-looking Chase.

He seemed to let out a deep breath that he was holding as his plucked the syringe out again. Chase collapsed back on to his bed and the light haired man turned to look at Gwyn.

"Sorry, the sedation didn't last as long as we though it would. I dosed him an extra, now. You can come back later to fix up his wounds." She continued to stare at him for a while before nodding and pursing her lips, and then tossing the anesthetic syringe back into her medical bag and zipping it up. She picked it up and started out the dorm, Roger following her trail. The man locked the door again and entered the same numerical code into the control panel, the beams appearing once again.

Still getting over her slight shock, she faced down at the ground the whole walk back to her office. After she entered, she said goodbye to Roger, who was going head off home, and sat back down at her desk. The wall clock on the wall in front of her desk showed the time 5:47, which meant she had left around an hour ago. She had noticed that most sedation medicines given to patients last around two to three hours. Chase had fought of his sedation by one-third of the time.

She let out a sigh as she glanced out the window. The sun had set, but there were still a warm glow lining the horizon. She pushed some of her auburn hair behind her ear as she took the files back out and started filling them again. There were still two hours until she could go home and had a lot of reports to finish up, but somehow Gwyn knew the only thing that was going to be on her mind for the rest of the evening was Chase Davenport.

* * *

**-screams- 3,000 words?! THREE THOUSAND FREAKIN' WORDS?! I just started writing and couldn't stop! It took me three hours to finish this all up, and even proofreading and editing, it came out so BEAUTIFUL! Well, that's my opinion, at least. XD**

**P.S. Please don't ask me to update my other stories, I'll be updating Falling Skies by day after tomorrow! Oh, and Alone is going to be updated on 19th! Yay! A warning though: be prepared for slow updates on Alone and this story. Alone is now a priority, but this story will only be updated upon inspiration. Currently, I will be updating FS the fastest, Alone comes in second (around once a week or two), and this comes in third. Everything else is on hold till summer vacation, which, for us, is in the months April to June. I'm planning to finish up FS by the end of April and Alone by the end of May. This story is only on it's first chapter, so no ending dates now, and neither will there be ending dates for Where My Demons Hide. Thanks you for your co-operation! If you refuse to co-operate, it won't really have any effect on me- you have no choice here.**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated but not needed (we only need water, air, food and Chase Davenport to fuel our lives, thank you very much), see you soon! -Er or later! :D**

**Please excuse spelling/grammatical mistakes. I'm sick, so my mind has trouble paying attention... :(**


End file.
